


Left Alone

by glindasoreo



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Grizabella has left the tribe which lead to larger problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a warning that I am not the strongest writer. I actually enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy

Tugger sat sat alone feeling like he was going to throw up. He was having issues breathing. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be with someone or to be left alone. His mother had left him, even though it was nothing new it felt different. He saw his brother walking up to him.

"Are you doing okay?" Macavity asked.

Macavity was the one brother that Tugger was most comfortable talking to growing up. He and Macavity shared a mother so he felt more of a connection with him than with Alonzo or Munkustrap.

Tugger really didn't know how he felt. Grizabella was so distant in his life to the point that he felt un loved or unwanted. He hated her for that because now he felt he was turning into her. 

Tugger felt like he could talk about this with his brother. After all he understands it more than the others would.

"I know she was never really there for us but its still hard for me to stomach the fact that she left." Tugger told him.

"I know. It's like no one cares that she is gone." Macavity told him. Mac had always been their mothers' favourite. It wasn't hidden that well. She always spent more time focusing on Macavity than she ever did with Tugger.

"Well. I'm scared I'm turning into her. I'm scared one day people will forget about me or not want me around." Tugger confessed to his brother.

Macavity glared at Tugger, "oh I forgot. You only care about yourself."

"Or I didn't feel loved by our mother so I had to love myself."

"Whatever. This just proves that they don't care about any of us. I think I'm going to try to takeover or something. Munkustrap has too much of a control. You know we are all supposed to share his role. But he took over obviously because he doesn't trust us enough." Macavity laughed.

"You're going to get yourself exiled! Or killed!"

"They are more likely to forget about you than me, remember you are closer to ending up like mother. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. They don't care. Especially Munkustrap. All he cares about is his title, how father thinks of him, and if he can impress Demeter or not. He doesn't care about me. Or you! No one cares!"

"Dad cares about you! Bombalurina cares about you!"

"Dad doesn't give a shit about me. And B might leave me if she finds out what I did."

"What did you do!! If you hurt her-" Tugger shouted. Him and Bombalurina have always been close and it was weird when she first got together with Macavity.

"What will you do? And I have no intention on hurting her. I'm only telling you this because I know if I don't you will bother me until I tell you. I- a few months ago I met this cat and we got along pretty well. And I found out that she had kittens. It's why I've been sneaking off at night." Macavity said unapologetically.

"If Munkustrap doesn't kill you for planning to take over then Bomba will kill you for that." Tugger exclaimed turning away.

"You can't tell her! If you do I'll just tell her that you made it up because you were jealous. Who would she most likely believe?" Macavity whispered walked away. 

Tugger stood there in shock. He didn't know how to react. He always knew that his brother had been terrible but it was still shocking. So much had happened in one day.

-

Munkustrap called for a meeting like he always does when something serious happens. Everyone was acting like nothing had happened. Skimble and Jenny were taking care of their kits, Demeter and Munkustrap were flirting with each other, and Bombalurina was resting on Macavity. Macavity glared at Munkustrap. Tugger could see Macavity's hatred for Munkustrap growing. He knew that the meeting would be about Grizabella. And even though he had Bombalurina, he was always obsessed with the non existent relationship Munkustrap and Demeter had.

"Alright. I think we're okay to start. I wanted to address recent events-" Munkustrap started before being interrupted by Macavity.

"You mean how my mother was convinced that no one in this tribe cared about her to the point where she had to leave her children behind?" Macavity shouted. 

"She was neglectful towards Tugger and yourself. As well as most of the tribe." Munkustrap responded.

"Only because your father made her feel like she didn't belong." Macavity yelled, now standing up. Bombalurina looked at him in fear.

"You know he is your father too!" 

"He doesn't care about me! I don't care about blood, he is not my father! Where is he anyway? Obviously he didn't care enough to come to your stupid meeting!"

"Father has more important things to do other than come to meetings. He has to plan for the next ball."

"Why can't he be here? Supporting his sons that just lost their mother!" Macavity shouted.

"Because he lost her too! Because he doesn't have time to worry about his irresponsible son that doesn't care enough to do his own job!" Munkustrup responded, instantly regretting his word choice.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. It was Bombalurina that eventually broke the silence.

"Baby you should sit down." Bombalurina pleaded reaching up to pull him down.

He swiped at her hand and growled, "shut up Bombalurina! Obviously I am not wanted here. I'll go." He started to walk away and Bombalurina got up to follow.

"B, where are you going?" Tugger asked.

"I am going with him. I love him. When you love someone you support them no matter what." Bombalurina told him.

"He has kittens." Tugger blurted out in an attempt to make her stay.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"He told me not tell you but he met a cat and she gave birth to his kittens." He confessed.

"I'll talk to him and we will work it out. Macavity and I. I'm gonna go with him. Can you tell Demeter I say goodbye? I don't think I can bring myself to do it. Good bye Tugger." Bombalurina said to him.

"Bye. I hope I'll see you again." Tugger responded before Bombalurina turned around.

Tugger went up to Munkustrap and Demeter while they were trying to calm each other down. 

"Three things: Demeter, Bombalurina left with Macavity and she wanted me to tell you she says good bye."

"She's gone!" Demeter cried.

"There wasn't anything I could do. Munkustrap, Macavity has some kittens and I think we should find them and bring them here before he takes them in and corrupts them." Tugger said.

"Dem you should find Skimble he might be best to talk to in this situation. And I will start looking in to finding them. What else did you want to say?" Munkustrap asked.

Tugger watched as Demeter walked off to find Skimble.

"I lost my mother, my brother, and one of my best friends. I just want to be left alone."


End file.
